Love in the Primo Family!
by Sai-san7
Summary: Tsuna sent to the past by Reborn. There, love bloom between him and the primo family. What is he going to do? Allx27
1. Chapter 1

Sai: Hello minna-san! This is an all primofamilyx27! Hope you like it!

Reborn: just make sure your writting your _other_ story...

Sai: T_T yes I know...my hand start to hurt more as I text and write at the same time...but I'll try to update this story weekly!

Reborn: baka-Sai as always...

Exclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the fanfic story I write...

* * *

Chapter 1:

_What did I do to deserve this… _Tsuna thought as he sat on top of a broken desk, which by the way he broke, and between the two member of the vongola family…much less one of them is the boss himself. Tsuna looked at the only people in the room, which was Vongola primo and his right hand man.

"Primo…Who is this?" G asked, eyeing Tsuna like a prey. Tsuna shutter at the glare even thought a certain someone also glare at him. He never got use to it and maybe he never will…that and if. G's hand twitch as he was about to grab his gun.

But Giotto quickly stop G before he could do what he wanted to do. Primo look over the brunet, his hyper intuition telling him that he was no harm in anyway. Giotto slide his hand out of G arm and his amber eyes stared down at the brunet. Giotto himself didn't know who Tsuna was but for some reason he look a lot like him.

Oh poor Tsuna…how did it come to this. Oh right…it was all Reborn fault for making him here in the first place.

~_Flash Back_~

One day while walking home from school. Tsuna was walking down the road to his house by himself. Why? Because Yamamoto as usual had practice and Gokudera for some odd reason didn't come to school. Poor Tsuna had to walk by himself but he was lucky today.

An accident happen yesterday in Nami-chuu market street and Hibari, being the protected about his namimori, order all his men to bite all the thugs to death. Tsuna was lucky, which never happen a lot.

_Well at least I'm at peace…usually it would be Gokudera and Yamamoto love quarrel…_ Tsuna sighed as he thought about the relationship his two best friend share or at least that what he it look…

_Now that I talk about it…Reborn did say something to me and Gokudera yesterday…what was it again…oh yeah it was about vongola primo. _Tsuna thought. It was about the first vongola family that made Gokudera kind of angry. Reason why is all Reborn fault as usually. Reborn was talking about how primo, the first vongola family boss, was like and how his guardian was toward him.

Saying primo was the best and strongest boss, Gokudera had a fit saying that tenth was better than him. Tsuna, having to sweat drop at that comment, calm Gokudera down and let Reborn go on about the story.

_Now that I remember….I wonder what the vongola primo family were like? _Tsuna thought as he almost trip on a little rock. Thank god he didn't trip but luck wanted some fun with our dame uke. "Dame-Tsuna…" as Tsuna, who almost didn't fall, did fall and hit his face on the hard ground. Reborn, the one who made Tsuna fall, smirk as Tsuna scream "Hii!" when he turn around to see his hitman tutor.

Reborn walked toward Tsuna, who by the way started to have a bleeding nose from his fall. "Dame-Tsuna…don't let your guard down or next time you won't just have a bleeding nose for a wound." Reborn said. He was always the one to make his student scared of him.

The best part was that he would get to see his cute student scream in horror as he plan something evil. "Mou Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, holding his nose and getting up. _Ow…I think my nose is broken…_ Tsuna thought. The brunet white shirt that was clean just a few moment ago was now dirty with the ground dirt.

His blue vest was also cover in some dirt from the ground. His pants wrinkle here and there while his shoes laces was untie. Reborn knew Tsuna was a idiot but now he look even more an idiot then before. Reborn literally had to drag Tsuna to his house as he was losing blood from his nose.

By the time they come home and treated Tsuna, it was around noon. The sun still up as it orangey red vast sky was soon going to set. Soon the darkness will cover and the half moon will rise from his sleep. Our Dame-Tsuna was staring at the sky right now, wondering when the day will be over and the next starting. "Hey Dame-Tsuna…." Reborn asked. Tsuna turn around to look at his tutor on his bed.

"What?"

"Did you by any chance wonder what vongola primo family were like?"

"What…How did you-"

"So you did…" Reborn smirked. Tsuna knew that smirk, he never liked any smirk Reborn made or pull off. Even if it was a good smirk his tutor was the type to be a sadist plus a nagging baby. "Hey dame Tsuna….how would you like to go to the past?" Reborn asked, his baby smirk never fading.

"Uh…no I think I'll pass Reborn…" Tsuna exclaimed, quickly trying to get his tutor off the topic and went back to his HW. Reborn secretly pout but he wasn't giving up on this. This was a good chance for his dame student to learn more about the family.

"Aw come on…it would really be a good chance for you to know your own great great great great grandfather…" Reborn teased, staring at Tsuna back. Tsuna stop midway, he really could know more about his own great grandfather. But no he can't give in to Reborn teasing! He can't!

"A no is a no Reborn…" Tsuna said as he continue to do his HW. The hitman made another pout, dame-Tsuna was growing up which was a good thing. Bad thing is, Reborn would never have fun teasing the brunet if he back talk him. But nobody back talk to the great hitman alive not even if it was the next to be vongola tenth.

"Dame-Tsuna…Your too young to boss me around yet." Reborn smirked as he point his gun at Tsuna back head. Feeling the gun on his back head. The vongola tenth turn around, only wanting to stop his hitman tutor but too late. "Rebor-!" before Tsuna could do anything, Reborn had press the trigger. _REBORN!_ Tsuna yelled in his thought as he saw different color spinning around him. He was really going to try and kill Reborn for this. Really…that if he doesn't die first.

~Vongola Primo Mansion~

A nice design office that's color of the sky, a blonde man was signing endless papers after endless papers. Having to be force by his right hand man, Giotto had finish 20 paper in his hours of work. "Sigh…." Giotto put his pen down, lead on his leather chair. Primo closed his eye for a minute, hearing the still sound of the wind blowing against the closed window.

_Today paper has put more presser on me than ever… _Giotto sighed. Today paper did put more stress on Giotto then ever. It was talking about some thugs gang bully and becoming more and more know to the mafia world. The Vendicare are also going to make their move on that as mafia laws are being broken.

As well as that, he had to make a peace treating with a family to make an alliance with them. Plus he had to board a meeting with his cloud later on. Make sure that his sun guardian church is doing ok. Ask his rain if he was going to be finish with his mission. Check on his mist guardian with his fever. Got to ask G for a break on his paper work.

Giotto sighed again, he was going to finally have his vacation and this happen. Giotto would had sigh again only if he didn't hear a strange "Hii!" sound. Giotto open his eye and listen careful as the 'Hii' sound got more and more louder. Giotto stood up, his Hyper Dying Will flame burn on his forehead and his numeral 1 glove one. He listen again as the 'hiii' sound come closer…..too close.

And the next thing you know it, a falling brunet landed on the desk of Giotto office. A loud breaking sound alarm G, who just happen to come back to check on primo. G opened the door in a rush, yelling "Primo!" as he stood there looking at the screen. Tsuna was on top of the broken desk, endless paper was floating down to the floor, a blank face Giotto, and G dumbfounded face.

Oh what in kami name did Tsuna get himself into…

* * *

Sai: title credit goes for my cousin and summary credit to my friend Rina who shorten it down!

Giotto: R&R minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Sai: Hello minna-san! Hope you guys like this chapter!

Reborn: sorry for her misspelling or grammar mistake...

Exclaimer: I dont own anything! Except the fanfic I write...

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Who are you!" G asked. Just suddenly a brunet fall out of nowhere and no less in front of primo desk! What the hell is going on! "Ah…." Tsuna said dumbfounded, kinda scared at G look. A vein appear on the side of G cheek, his anger reaching his limit. "I said who the hell are you!" G yelled more loudly. Primo stood in front of the brunet, not wanting his storm to kill the boy. "G calm down…" Giotto said, his Dying Will flame burning away.

"But Primo!-"

"G…." Giotto looked at his right hand man.

"Fine…." G, royal to his friend and boss, let his frustration away from the strange intruder.

Giotto sighed for the third time today, getting tired of this and that. Giotto look at the paper he just sign float down to the ground, look at his broken desk in which he try soo hard to get and bugged Alaude to buy it for him. _I'm going to have to explain to him what happen to the nicely made desk he brought for me…_ Giotto sigh again.

"U-um…" Tsuna said quietly. Giotto stared at Tsuna and lean his hand out. Tsuna hesitated at first but once looking at Giotto, who made a gentle smile, he took the helpful hand and got up. "Not to be rude or anything but…may I ask who are you?" Giotto said softly. "Um…" _Should I tell them my name….but I don't even know these people!_ Tsuna hesitated to reply. He wish he wasn't here but his stupid tutor just had to do it! Send him here in a place where he could be easily killed! Why Reborn! Why did he had to go here!

"Hey kid…Primo just ask you a question. Answer him or my fist will answer you." G said, showing his fist at Tsuna. "G…." Giotto looked at his right hand man. "Tch!" G cursed and follow his order. "Please pardon G behavior…he always does this when an unknown intruder or anybody that we don't know suddenly appear." Giotto said gentle, trying not to make the boy into more presser then he already is.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna shudder. The man G was scary…but a certain someone was more scarier to him. "So please…what is your name?" Giotto asked again. The boy did really look like him but his hair color was just brown then blonde.

_Well…I guess I have no choice but to tell them…stupid Reborn this is all your fault! _"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi….You may not believe me but I'm from the future." Tsuna said, hoping they will at least believe him. Giotto had a blank face again while G, couldn't hold his anger anymore, grab Tsuna by the collar of his polar shirt.

"You must be a spy!" G yelled. Jumping to conclusion and not really knowing the lie was the truth. "N-no I'm not! I was telling the truth!" as tear was about to fall on Tsuna face. He knew it…he was going to die in a unknown places. Oh he really wanted to kill reborn for this. "Primo he has to be a spy!" G yelled, looking over at his boss. G couldn't tell what primo face was because his front bang block it. Giotto was in deep thought as the brunette word repeated. "Please believe me!" Tsuna pleaded, he didn't want to die at a young age! No less in this place or time!

"Shut up you sp-!"

"G…let him go."

"Wha?" G said as his boss hand touch his shoulder gently. Giotto looked at his storm, which he seem to get the message as he push Tsuna away. "As you say Primo…" G said as primo stood in front of Tsuna. "You say you are from the future right?" Giotto said. "Y-yes." the brunette shuttered, scared of Giotto getting angry too. But what primo did made Tsuna very surprised. Giotto made a chuckled a smile and said "I see…"

The brunet felt his heart beat, his face tinted red. Giotto giggle…actually giggle at the cute face Tsuna made. G himself was shock as he was also about to giggle at how stupid the brunette's face look like but he made himself stop before he could do so. "Well Tsunayoshi...it must have been hard for you." Giotto stated, smiling at him.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna said. "No problem…but now your going to have to explain yourself." Giotto said. "Eh?" Tsuna said as he looked at Giotto. "Yeah kid….you said your from the future…how the hell is that? You really are going to tell us." G said just as the door opened.

"Oh my…what happen here?" a man dress as if he look like he's in the Heian period. "Oi music lover! Where the hell were you at! I told you to meet me here an hour ago!" G yelled at the friendly man. "Ah gomen gomen! I was doing other things you know.." the man said as he friendly bow at G. "Don't gomen me! Say that to Primo!" G scolded at the man.

"Ah G…..its really ok for him to be late…" Giotto said, trying to calm his storm before he could shot his rain guardian. Tsuna on the other hand seem to have a déjà vu from the screen he was looking at. _This…This remind me of Gokudera and Yamamoto love quarrel…ah.._

Tsuna thought as he realize something.

The man G, who he remember Giotto calling him that, look a lot like Gokudera. The man who just enter look a lot like Yamamoto. And Giotto look a lot like himself! _Wait…could this mean….Reborn send me straight to the Vongola Primo family HQ! _Tsuna yelled in his thoughts.

"Ahh mou!" Tsuna yelled while he started to rub his fuzzy hair like crazy. Giotto and G looked at Tsuna, thinking he may be from the past if he's this weird. "Hm? Whose this?" the man said as he was suddenly in front of Tsuna face. "Hii!" Tsuna cried as he trip on his own foot and felled forward.

Tsuna closed his eye and waited for the hard ground but what he felt were two gentle arm wrap around his body and something warm touch his lips as he heard the sound of somebody hitting the ground. Tsuna and the man hit the wooden floor while accidentally kissing each other as they felled.

Giotto and G clearly saw that 'accident kiss' screen. Giotto having another blank face while G having an even angrier face put on.

"OI MUSIC LOVER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!"

"Ahahahaha! Sorry G I kinda slip too!"

"MY ASS YOU JUST SLIP!"

While the two older man had their conversation. Tsuna, hiding his face in the friendly man chest, blushed as his first kiss was stolen by a man he didn't even know.

* * *

Sai: Wait until next week chapter! I also can't wait for my doujin to get in!

Asari: ~smile~ R&R minna!


	3. Chapter 3

Sai: some reply to my reviewers...

**Silent-melody2413:** Thank you for the correction! I change it right after I read your review! And about G and Asari...I seem to rememeber in the anime Asari said that G use to be like Gokudera in his younger days so i figure that Asari and G were like Yamamoto and Gokudera. Anyway thank you for your review!

**CrazyPyschopathicRabbit:** Yes my chapter are short but I'll try to make them longer. And sometime short chapter do have a charm in them. Plus thank you for catching the future past part. I kinda thought of the ten year bazooka there hahaha sorry for the mistake.

**Sachiel Angelo:** Thank you for also catching the future and past mistake.

Sai: and yes Tsuna is a poor guy as his first kiss was stolen by the man...which you'll know who when you start reading! For those who do know...good for you! XD

Exclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the fanfic I write...

* * *

Chapter 3:

~In G room~

"Hahaha! Sorry that I didn't get to introduce myself! My name is Asari Ugetsu!" Asari smiled as he sit on the other side of the small table. "S-sawada Tsunayoshi sir…." Tsuna said as he sit across from Asari, his head down.

Tsuna didn't make eye-contract with Asari as to what happen just a few moment ago. Asari seem like nothing ever happen and still smiled at the petite. G was over near the window, taking his anger out by staring at things from outside. Giotto side on edge of the small table Asari and Tsuna seat at.

"Hey G I said sorry!" Asari waved at the mad storm. "Tch! Whatever!" G yelled as he turn all the way so that his back face the other and his front face the open glass window. "Don't worry Asari…he will get over this sooner or later." Giotto said as he looked at Tsuna.

The brunette face was still red from early, he try to let the blush away but still…thinking back on it. He just couldn't get it off his mind! "Tsunayoshi…" Giotto called. "A-ah what is it…." Tsuna said. "You should tell me your story now…" Giotto said as his full attention was on Tsuna. "O-ok!" Tsuna said as he stared at Giotto.

For some reason, he feel really safe when he is around Giotto. It may be because of how primo look a lot like himself. "I came from namimori…I was sent here by my tutor Reborn. He used some kind of special bullet to send me to the past…" Tsuna said. "Special bullet?" Giotto questioned. "Yeah….I don't know what it is…but if Reborn used it to send me here…it has to be something." Tsuna said.

"Hey kid…This tutor must be sending you here for a reason right? He sound like a guy who doesn't do thing without thinking like this idiot." as G point to Asari. _You may be right G….but Reborn does some stuff without thinking sometime. _Tsuna sweat drop as he continue his story on how he got here. But G may have a point. What if Reborn really did have a plan for sending him here.

After finishing the explanation, Giotto was impress about the story. Asari never seem to understand what Tsuna was talking about but here and there. But he did understand Tsuna story and along the way he didn't understand the brunette story. Let's just say that he did and did not understand stuff. G fully understand the problem, being the right hand man he had to be the smart one.

"Hmm…an interesting story…Japan must be an interesting place!" Giotto smiled. "N-not really…" Tsuna blushed. "Hmp…still…you said that your next in line for Vongola tenth." G said as he put his hand under his chin. "Hahaha! That mean Tsunayoshi here is Vongola boss later in the future!" Asari said. "Hnp...you may be right-ah wait you actually said something smart!" G said as he point to Asari who was smiling.

"Hehe…I did huh!" Asari said, happy for himself. "Oi! Don't be soo happy!" G yelled.

_Those two…they really do remind me of Yamamoto and Gokudera._ Tsuna thought, smiling secretly. "Maa maa G!" Asari laughed as he waved his hand up and down. "Don't maa maa me!" G yelled, really wanting to hit the rain.

"Hahahaha!"

Everybody looked at Tsuna, who was laughing. "Tsunayoshi…" Giotto said. "Hahaha I'm sorry," as Tsuna wiped his tears away. "I seem to remember something…very familiar."

"I see…." Giotto said as he hand Tsuna a paper towel. "Thanks" as Tsuna wiped the rest of the tears away. He really started to act weird…really…

"Tsuna what's wrong?" Asari asked, worry for the brunet. "No its really nothing…I'm fine…" Tsuna replied, smiling at Asari. "Hahaha I see!" as Asari slap Tsuna back gently.

"Oi you don't understand anything!" G yelled at Asari while he just laughed it off.

Giotto moved his sleeve to look at the time. "Ah G my meeting!" he said out. "Oh shit I forgot!" as G speed walk to his closet and grab out a red coat. "Meeting?" Asari questioned.

"Yeah…meeting with the Chiavarone boss." G said as he put his coat on. _Meeting with the Chiavarone boss…The first boss of Dino-san family!_ Tsuna thought as he wonder what the first boss of the Chiavarone family would be. Wonder if he was like Dino…a klutz.

"What about Tsuna?" Asari asked. G stop in place, thinking about what Asari said. Giotto looked at Asari then back to the brunette. The petite saw Giotto staring at him and back to his rain. "Um…you know I could…be by myself.." Tsuna said out.

Immediately G, Giotto, and Asari said "No." straight out. Tsuna would had guess it already but being no-good and dense was his specialty. G button up his coat while thinking what to do with the vongola tenth.

Asari seem to space out until he remember something. "Hey guys isn't today when _he _comes back…" he spoke out.

"That right…_he_ comes back today…tch sucks." G growled. "And since I'm done doing my last mission for today…why don't me and Tsuna go and get _him_ from the airport!" Asari stated. G stop at his last button and turn to glared at Asari. "Dude man when did you start to get smarter!" he yelled.

Asari laughed and said "You know I do have a hidden talent for being smart!"

"My ass!" G yelled, wanting to punch the rain really badly.

"Asari you have my permission…G let's go…we don't want him waiting." Giotto said as he walked out the room. G looked at the music lover, who was smiling back, and did the I'm-watching-you sign. G bowed goodbye to Tsuna and headed out.

As the door closed softly yet harshly, the rain guardian fix his hat and stood up from his wooden chair. He smiled his smile, grabbing Tsuna tiny hands. "Shall we go…" he asked the brunet.

Tsuna blushed lightly and nodded his head while Asari gently tag him along outside. While walking down to the front door, Tsuna decided to look around.

The walls were painted dark red with gold line coming up to the ceiling and stop down to where the nice flower design carpet was. The window cover were normal red and some of the window has the flower pots holder. Some of the window were open to let fresh air in while others was shut tight and locked.

While looking around, Tsuna suddenly crashed into the rain hard back. "Itai…" as Tsuna let go of Asari hands and rubbed his sore nose.

"Mou Asari-san…" as Tsuna took a step closer to Asari right side.

"Ah Tsu-"

"Ahh!" as Tsuna didn't realize that he took a misstep upon the stairs. He felled with a loud thud, flop, and roll pattern until he finally hit his stop. He was upside down and in front of the main door too.

"Ah Tsuna daijoubu?" as Asari rush down the stairs toward the brunette aid. Even thought he was wearing a Bukan-Solutia (I think that what Asari clothes were name…if I'm wrong please tell me) Asari never once trip over or felled while wearing those heian clothes.

_How can he do that…wearing those clothes with layers over another layers without felling or hurting himself! _Tsuna thought as Asari was about to unroll him. But bad luck for Tsuna, somebody just had to open the front door.

As the door opened harshly, Tsuna rolled over and flop on the hard ground.

"Itai…."

"Ah mi dispiace…" (Ah I'm sorry)

"Oi Tsuna!"

Tsuna slowly open his caramel eyes to stared at a mailmen standing in front of him. "Ah…." Tsuna said dumbfounded as he kept staring at the mailman blue eyes. Asari came walking out the mansion door and started to speak to the mailman.

"Mi dispiace! Il mio amico qui ha avuto problemi a trovare fuori!" (I'm sorry! My friend here had trouble getting out!)

"Ah …non c'è problema!" (Ah…no problem!)

As their conversation went on. Tsuna had no idea what they were talking about. But he knew their were speaking in Italian. Problem is Reborn never taught him some Italian words or even the simplest word there is to say in Italian! And he wonder how is that he understand primo so clearly.

"Comunque ho qualche posta per te." (Anyway I have some mail for you) as the mailman hand Asari a few letters. Asari took them kindly and said thank you in Italian as the mailman bid his goodbye.

"Ah Tsuna sorry for that…" Asari apologized in his kind manner. "No no its ok…but…Asari-san…how is that I understand you guys talking then that mailman?" Tsuna asked. "Hm? Oh that easy Tsuna! You see primo, G and I talk in Japanese whenever we're in the mansion or together!" Asari smiled as he put the letter on a small table near the front door. Tsuna got himself up, rubbing his sore back slowly.

"Hmm…let's see…one for Giotto….one for G…one for me…and huh? What's this?" as Asari raised a small box that was wrap up cutely. The wrapper background was pink with love hearts patttern. There was a big pink bowtie wrap cutely and nicely on top of the grift. A heart shape card was place underneath the bowtie.

"Wonder whose that for?" Tsuna asked, peeking a glare at it. It was far to cute to be sent by a family. It was also far to pinky to be from a guy. So it must be from a…admirer? Lover? Or- "Oh my…this is from _his_ fan club again…" Asari laughed as he already read the lovely heart shape card.

Wait…did he just say fan club?

"F-f-f-f-f-fan club!" Tsuna busted out saying. He knows there were tons of fan club for Yamamoto and Gokudera. Especially the girls in that one club…what was it again…ya…yaoi club? He didn't understand what yaoi meant. Neither did Yamamoto but Gokudera seem to blush every time he try to ask what yaoi meant.

And when he goes deeper into the topic, Gokudera would change topic right there and then. So he didn't bother asking Gokudera…nor did he want to ask Reborn for that answer.

But the people in that club (mostly girls) squealed whenever he felled and get catch either by Yamamoto or Gokudera.

But still…he can't believe that in this time there's a fan club in this time. Tsuna seem to zoom out of it if Asari didn't laugh loudly in his ears. "Oi Tsuna you should read this!" Asari insisted as he hand the pink heat shape letter to Tsuna tiny hands.

The brunet didn't want to peek, whoever wrote this must had gather all the strength they had to write this letter for this man. But he did want to see it….he really did.

_Just one peek wouldn't hurt right?_ as Tsuna unfold the heart letter out and read the note. As Tsuna scan through the letter little by little. He realize that this doesn't sound like a girl wrote this at all…

"Hahaha do you get it Tsuna! Look like one of _his_ admirer is a guy! How cute! I never thought _his _looks can seduce men and woman!" Asari exclaimed, taking the heart letter back. He fold it just like how it was and put it back to its rightful place.

"So Tsuna we better be going or-ah Tsuna?" Asari stared at the brunet frozen body. Tsuna, after hearing what Asari said, just froze on the spot. He was perfectly ok with homosexual. He just can't believe that one of primo man can seduce both gender.

But if this man can seduce both gender then…

The poor boy pushed his brain to the limit and wanted to faint on the spot. But Asari as pure usually started to shake Tsuna back to reality.

The shaking made Tsuna head hurt more and he thought he could feel his brain jiggled around his head. Tsuna politely said he was ok and that he was just thinking to hard on something. They then want back to their main task at hand. Which was greeting this mysterious man Tsuna has yet to know.

* * *

Sai: Again sorry for the misspelling and grammar mistake...

G: baka as usual...

Sai: yes i am..good for me right..

Asari: then you and me are in the same team!

G: the baka group...

Sai: R&R... ~wave goodbye~

G: oi don't you dare close it like that!

Asari: until next time minna-san! ~closing the stage~

G: oi! ~closed on him~


	4. Chapter 4

Sai: some reply to your reviews

**Aminebaka14:** yes i know there is but I can edited it anytime...its just that I'm having trouble with my family and school right now that I seem too stress to edit my story.

**Silent-melody2413: **no worry! I like that you seem to find lots of my misspelling and grammar! I'm just too stress out right now to realize that and that and edit. Thanks for correcting again!

**Sachiel Angelo:** I never knew that info...problem was that I already wrote this chapter a long time ago (I like to be ahead of my story) Anyway thanks for the info. Oh almost forgot...Yes this is an all primo guardianx27 no other pairing in here.

Sai: well on to reading!

Exclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the fanfic I write...

* * *

Chapter 4:

Asari had asked for a car to drive them to the airport. Immediately a black car appear at the front house. Stopping where Asari and the brunette waited. The driver come out and opened the door to the back seat. Asari let the petite go in first, allowing Tsuna to get the left side seat as he took the right side.

The driver rush back into his rightful seat and drove off. Going into the city of Italy. Tsuna was amazed by how tall the building were, how people waved at them kindly, kids playing with a soccer ball, and how the weather was so nice out.

The place seem so peaceful even with the mafia living here. The vongola surely live here without a care in the world. It's no wonder Reborn love this place. But to the brunette, he has never visit Italy before.

"Waah…" Tsuna said amazed. He didn't know that the man sitting right beside him was watching from behind. Asari giggled, the boy was really from Japan. He actually didn't believe Tsuna story at all. If primo didn't have to be all serious about it. He would have never see the brunet at all. For the vongola would had just killed him on the spot.

The driver turn hard to the right as he almost miss their turn. Tsuna, who didn't have his seat belt on, immediately went flying backward and hit his head on the music lover lap."Hahaha! You ok?" Asari smiled, slowly brushing off the bang that dare to cover the brunette cute face.

Tsuna blushed as Asari face was closed to his. Remembering the accident kiss, the petite want red all over. Asari blankly stared at him, not getting why the brunet was red. Our rain here seem too innocent to remember the lip-to-lip accident. But he smiled back at Tsuna and gently put his forehead to the brunet's. "You don't seem to have a fever…" Asari exclaimed.

"Ah! Uh! Ah!" Tsuna screamed as he moved up, which made him bump into the rain head by accident. The boy cling to his side of the back seat. Asari rubbed his sore head, a red mark was left on there. The brunet could hear his heart beat faster.

_Ba-bump Ba-bump!_

He could clearly remember how the heian man lips taste like, how he smell like, and could remember his bare breathing. Everything he remember made him feel very…very weird inside. He couldn't tell what feeling it was but…it felt very hot. Tsuna covered his face, which by now he look like a red tomato.

It went silence for a few minute as the brunet try to calm down his fragile heart. Asari seem to have side glance at the brunet here and there but said no words. As the drive to the airport was silence more. It felt awkward that none of them seem to want to speak first. The awkwardness getting more instant.

"Ah! I forgot to ask Tsuna…" Asari turn to look at the brunet. The brunette flinch and turn around to face the rain, his face showing a fake smile. He was ok around Asari but the problem was that every time he try to look at the rain's face. He would always stared at the man's seducing lips and he would remember that accident kiss.

Tsuna try not to think of that as he thought of other stuff. Like who was this man they were going to meet? What will happen while he was gone from his time? How would he come back? And he can't stop thinking about that stupid kiss!

"Hm? Tsuna your face is red…" Asari said, smiling. Tsuna shook his head, he needed to forgot that stupid accident. "U-um…what did you want?" Tsuna asked shyly. Asari thought for a moment, forgetting about what he wanted to ask. Tsuna sighed, this man really did resemble Yamamoto. Exactly as the baseball player does too. Forget things easily….

"Ah! Tsuna whose your rain guardian!" Asari asked. Tsuna stared at the man and twitched. He had to ask that didn't he? "My rain…he almost like you." Tsuna replied. "Like me?" Asari thought, putting a hand under his chin. Just by looking at the man. Our brunette would image Yamamoto doing that. Yep…this man must be related to the baseball player.

"How so?"

"What?" Tsuna said. "How so? You know…how much do I remind you of your rain?" Asari asked, leading closer to the boy. Tsuna moved back if only he didn't bump into the end of his reach. Asari lead until he could feel the warmth of the brunet chest. Tsuna shudder but held still, feeling the beat of the man heart.

"Um…." the only word the brunet could voice out. The man was close…too close. Tsuna looked down, he didn't want to face him. But Asari seem to have other plan as he clap Tsun chin to face up. "Tsuna…." his voice now dark and seducing. The petite seem to blush, a hot feeling raising up.

"Tell me…how much do I remind you of him…" he said, breathing at the petite's ear. Tsuna shudder more, gripping at his chest. The hot feeling was raising more into his face…no…his entire body. Asari secretly smirk, he never felt like this before. He wanted to claimed the brunette lips again. But this time not by accident but by his own free will.

"S-scusa…" (E-excuse…)

Tsuna and Asari turn to face the driver, who was facing them from his seat. "Siamo qui signore…" (We're here sir…) he said, tipping his hat. "Oh...Grazie." (Oh…thank you.) smiled Asari, leaning away from the brunette and fixing his clothes. Tsuna sighed, at least their topic of the question was gone.

The driver got out and opened Tsuna side door. The petite got out and looked in "Aw" at the airport building. The tall building was like a sky scrapper but just in the middle. The glass window was clear as day, seeing the people in each floor. He could also hear the plane taking off, people awaiting for a ride home or place, and some were just staring straight at Tsuna.

"Ah…" Tsuna said dumbfounded. Why were these people staring at him? Well not really staring at him be somebody behind him. Tsuna look behind to see the rain get out. He then realize why some people were staring. Asari clothes of course…

The man surely was wearing a weird style of clothes in Italy. Nobody here would wear that. But Asari was a Japanese man, Tsuna could tell how the way he spoke so clearly in Japanese. So he guess that he loved wearing heian clothes.

"Um…Asari-san…" Tsuna waved. Asari tilt his head and walked side by side with the boy. "Hm? What is it Tsuna?" he replied. Tsuna looked around as people stared and some pass by. "Um…don't you think your clothes are weird?" Tsuna asked.

"Weird? My clothes?" Asari looked at himself. Then he shook his head, answering a no._ I could I have guess that... _Tsuna thought as he walked inside the building. There were lots more people in here. He even got bump into some people as they rushed off. Plus he was standing in front of the entrance. Which was a bad idea….

Asari grabbed Tsuna to move away from the entrance, scooting them to the side. "No time to waste now…he doesn't like people making him wait." the man smiled as he dragged the petite into the crowds. When they reach to the main center, Asari let go of the brunet. "Wait here Tsuna…I'm just going to ask them something." as he left the brunet alone.

Tsuna did as he was told and waited for him to return. He then heard running footstep as he saw men down a lone corner. _Hm?_ Tsuna questioned as he step toward the hallway. He stood in the middle as he check the long hall. Then all of a sudden, something grabbed Tsuna mouth and pulled him to a crack between the walls. Footstep echo down the hall as men in black suite come running back.

"Penso che ho visto qui!" (I think I saw him down here!)

"Si controlla lì, mentre io controllo la parte anterior!" (You check there while I check the front!)

"Roger!"

The echo of footstep faded as the grip on Tsuna release. Tsuna turn around to meet face to face with a blonde man. His eagle shape eyes glared dagger at him, a handcuff in hand, and he seem to be sweating from exhaustion. "A-" the man covered the brunette mouth again. "Sh! Be quiet primo…or you'll be killed." as he looked around the area. Wait did he just hear him say primo? Tsuna took in the man's lightest blue eyes as he stared back at him. Then the blonde turn away, his blonde hair block his face. "Don't look at me like that…" he whispered.

Sensing nobody near, he dragged the brunette off. Tsuna could do nothing as he was pulled by the unknown man. The blondie ran fast and quick, passing many people. Which the brunet hit some as he was pulled off.

The strange man stopped in his track as he scoot back. Two men wearing sun-glasses and black suite with a yellow sign arm band come walking through. The man cursed as he looked around them and spotted a men bathroom. He quicky dragged the brunet and himself over to the bathroom. Going to the last toilet ban, he pushed himself and the boy in there. He quickly held the brunet closely to him as the door to the bathroom opened.

"Penso che ho visto entrare qui …" (I think I saw him go in here…)

"Cerca…" (Search…)

The footstep of the two men could be heard as well as toilet ban door slamming open. Tsuna suddenly thought that those men are chasing the guy he was with who thought he was primo!

"A-ano! I'm not-!"

"Be quiet primo!"

"Listen I'm not pri-!"

"Hai sentito che?" (Did you hear that?)

Tsuna immediately covered his mouth, the men footsteps coming closer toward them. The blonde eyes sharpen, he glared at Tsuna way. The brunet gulped and looked away only if he could. The ban was cramp and small. Not for two guys to be in here. Hiding no less…

"Hai sentito giusto?" (You heard that right?)

"No…"

"Teniamoci in cerca di qui…" (Let's keep looking in here…)

The two men kept looking around the place, their footstep echo in the lone bathroom. Tsuna stay quiet but he wanted to fix this mess up with the primo thingy. So he whispered in a low voice.

"Hey…um...I'm no the person you think I am.."

"Of course not…even thought you disguise yourself differently your still the same…" the blondie whispered.

"No! You got it all wrong I'm really not-"

"Be quiet!"

Without them knowing, one of the men was walking toward the last ban in the bathroom. But the blonde man could sense it while the brunet was still blobbing.

"But qui-"

"No! Listen I'm not pri-"

"Be quiet herbivore!" as the blonde man claimed Tsuna lips. Silencing the brunet as one of the men step in front of the ban. The person was looking around the last part of the bathroom. While they did that, the brunet was suffering from air lost.

The blondie realize this and made the attempt to let the brunet breath while kissing. He parted but this time stick his tongue inside the brunet mouth. Tsuna eyes widen as he was about to push the man away from him. If only the man didn't grabbed both his hands into his. Tsuna could have escape his gasp and out the door.

The brunet closed his eyes, feeling the dangerous tongue swirl in his mouth. The good thing is that he was able to breath in air. Bad part is that he didn't want a french kiss! No less by another unkown man he didn't know! At least Asari was nice but this man forced himself on him!

Plus he remind him of somebody he feared. Somebody with the same face and the way how he spoke. "Hey sto aprendo l'ultimo!" (Hey I'm opening the last one!) as footstep stop in front of the ban Tsuna and the man was hiding at. The blonde man grip onto his handcuff as the door handle started to turn.

"Alaude-sama!"

The door handle stopped as the two man in the bathroom started to talk. "Quello era uno dei suoi uomini! Acceso!" (That was one of his men! Come on!) as the footstep faded off out of the bathroom. The blonde man parted and stared at Tsuna eyes. The boy was blushing very red as he hid his face away.

Then the door to the toilet ban opened up. "Ah! Tsuna! Alaude!" Asari said in surprised. But he was surprise by how close the brunette was to the man. He know that the aloof cloud guardian would never be close to anybody.

Tsuna immediately dash out of the blondie arms and into Asari. The rain patted Tsuna pack and try to calm the boy down. But the brunet was just hiding his blush from the man that kissed him. The blondie get up from his seat and stood away from Asari. "Mou Alaude...what did you do to Tsuna?" Asari pouted the blondie way. "So...he wasn't primo..." The man name Alaude covered his face. He realize that the boy, who he thought was primo, wasn't primo because his boss would had punch him off already yet the brunet did nothing but obey his action.

_For some reason that kiss wasn't very disgusting..._ Alaude thought as he looked at the rain. Asari looked at him and smiled, nodding to the cloud as he left the room. Tsuna whispered very low, asking if that man left. "Maa maa Tsuna! Don't worry about him...you know he's the one we're here for.." Asari smiled. Tsuna felt a sudden stab to his head, that man was their target this whole time...great. He just had to share...well more like force kiss with the man and no less he was the one they come for.

Aasari immedately realize what Tsuna was thinking and laughed as the brunette blushed more red.

Asari kindly patted the brunet fuzzy hair. "You didn't know! Oh yeah you don't…well anyway that man your with early. His name is Alaude. Primo cloud guardian...he sure does fit as the cloud!" he smiled. Asari dragged Tsuna out as he follow slowly. The brunet just couldn't believe that the strange man he was with was the cloud himself. It's no wonder why he thought of his cloud.

Primo guardian just get stranger and stranger on how they look like his guardian. Wonder what will happen if his guardian meets primo's? Tsuna disgust that thought.

"Tsuna! Hurry up!" Asari called as he pulled the brunet a little. Tsuna walked a little faster to keep up with the rain. "So...who were those guys?" Asari asked as they met with Alaude and his men. "Asari-sama…those were one of Alaude-sama enemies. They seem to have follow us here. I'm sorry that they cost trouble and delay…" as one of Alaude men bowed.

"No no! No trouble at all!" Asari kindly said. Alaude "Hmp" at that. It did cost trouble for him. He could have killed those men if primo didn't call him about a meeting that involve meeting a strong mafia boss. Immediately primo had a condition if he wanted to fight against the mafia boss. And that condition was not to kill people in sight.

That was the only reason why he didn't fight back and got chased but he did defend himself. As long he didn't kill anybody in plain sight. He was ok with the condition that primo made. Still he hated being weak in front of his enemies or anybody at that matter. He just can't believe that he mistake the brunet as primo.

Now that he mention it...who was this boy? "Hey..." Alaude said. Asari and Tsuna looked at him, in which the brunet hide himself behind Asari. "Whose that kid?" Alaude pointed.

"Oh yeah! You don't know! But I'll explain later! We should get home before primo does!" Asari said out and held both Alaude and Tsuna hands. Alaude twitch and was just about to swap his hand out if the rain guardian didn't just had to switched his hand to the petite tiny ones. Tsuna didn't even realize that he was holding hands with the cloud while the rain guardian whistle away from them.

"Oi…." Alaude cursed, glaring at the rain back. The music lover didn't seem scared or flinch as he smiled at Alaude and walk off. The cloud scowled an pulled Tsuna toward the exit. Tsuna was a bit scared of Alaude as he was the cloud guardian for the most strongest mafia family. But there was this problem he worried the most...

Alaude was seated on the right side while Asari was on the left side. And guess who had to sit in the middle of these handsome men. Oh yes…our dear dame-Tsuna had too. He had no choice. Alaude wouldn't sit next to the rain and Asari kindly pushed him in the middle between them both.

As the awkwardness in the car grew, Tsuna become uncomfortable in the middle. He just couldn't stand holding still between these men. Asari seem to have explained everything to the cloud and right when he finish he felled to sleep. Alaude, realizing and barely believing the rain story about Tsuna, stared at the window in thought.

The brunet looked between the rain and the cloud. He wanted to move to seat comfortably. But he was afraid that the cloud didn't want anybody near him. Also he didn't want to wake the rain from his beauty sleep. _This is soo uncomfortable…_ Tsuna played with his hands, trying to make his uncomfortable forgotten.

While he did that, he never knew that the cloud was staring right at him. Alaude watched the petite played with his hands. He wonder why this boy resemble his boss primo? How was this the future vongola boss? These question will be pointed to primo. He was definitely going to get answer.

But the cloud notice something else. The brunette was moving his hips side to side. Alaude could clearly tell that the brunet was uncomfortable with the way he sat. "Hey…" he spoke out. Tsuna flinched and looked at Alaude.

"Y-yes!" he said. Then the unspeakable happened, Alaude pulled Tsuna into his arms. Tsuna blushed madly, the cloud hand under his waist. "You can…lean on me if your uncomfortable." Alaude mutter lowly. The boy nodded shyly and lean into the cloud warmth. Alaude was warm indeed, soft too, and he was gentle unlike his cloud guardian.

Before Tsuna knew it, he had fallen asleep. Alaude didn't seem to mind as he stared at the window again. He wouldn't say it out loud but he did like the warmth of Tsuna. He also wonder why he did this. But the brunette look so... He disgust that thought as quickly as it come. The ride home was peaceful and quiet.

When they got to the mansion, Alaude had to wake the two up. Not by force but by slamming the door hard enough to wake Tsuna and Asari up. Which those two bump head painful and apologized to each other as they got out. As they got out, Asari went straight to talking to Alaude. The brunette barely heard what they were talling about. Alaude seem to have complained as he still didn't believe the story the rian told him. He would have to wait for primo. He had lots of questions for his boss.

"Asari-sama! Alaude-sama!" a voice called from nearby. "Hm?" as the two adult turn to see a young man in suite coming toward them with a cell phone in hand. "Alaude-sama! Asari-sama! There was a massage from the hospital while you guys were out!" as he hand the phone to the cloud. Tsuna seem like those who lived in the mansion and helped talk in japanese. He guess that was normal...he would at least understand some of them. Alaude held the phone closed to his ears, hearing the voice massage play.

Then he clip the phone off, returning the phone to the young man. He then face Asari and spoke "The hospital want us to visit that_ man_…" The rain seem to understand and nodded in agreement. "Ah but I have something to do! So I want you to-" as Aasri moved Tsuna in front of Alaude. "I want you to take him with you….he's going to have to meet _him _anyway." as Asari winked at the cloud.

Alaude seem to have a vein appear on his cheek. But he walked away, turning back and yelling out "Your coming herbivore!"

"H-hai!" as Tsuna walked up. Catching up to the aloof cloud. Asari smiled, he's plan worked after all. Problem is…he feel a little jealous about that. "Asari-sama…" the young man called out. "Hai hai…I have business to do right!" Asari smiled and walked off toward the mansion. _I just hope nothing bad will happen… _Asari secretly thought as he touched his lips.

Remembering the kiss he had with the brunette. He could still taste the soft lips of the boy. He might just be falling in love.

* * *

Sai: sorry for the misspelling or grammar! There will always be that in my writting...alot of them! I'm getting tired of doing this all the time so to be warn...for this whole story there will be misspelling and grammar! I'm not doing this again...

Alaude: why do I have to do this... ~threw paper away~

Sai: just do it! ~stress out~

Alaude: hmp...R&R minna-san... ~cough~ herbivores...

Sai: hey!

Alaude: whatever...


End file.
